Virgilia
Summary Virgilia (ワルギリア), the original "Beatrice" and previous Endless Witch before the more well known "Beato" Beatrice. Virgillia is the name assumed by this character after passing her name and title to her student. She is a silver-haired witch with great powers, despite surrendering most of them to Beatrice with the title of the "Endless Witch". Unlike Beatrice, Virgilia thinks that the powers of a witch should be used for good and not for selfish means. She taught Beatrice the Endless Magic, and retired, believing that Beatrice would also devote herself for the people. At the same time that she was Beatrice's teacher, she also served as the magician at Beatrice's home. Because of that, Virgilia had come in contact with her in the position of a servant. It is said that this became her downfall, and invited Beatrice's arrogance and recklessness. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B. Possibly 1-C | At least High 1-C | 1-B Name: Virgilia Publius Maro, Vergilius, Beatrice, Chiyo Kumasava Origin: Umineko no Naku Koro ni Gender: Female Age: Over 1000 | Outside of the concept of time Classification: (Former) Endless Witch, Finite Witch, explorer of Purgatory, mentor of Beatrice Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Magic, Soul Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Invisibility, Barrier Creation, Conceptual Manipulation, Summoning, Flight, Energy Manipulation | All previous powers and abilities transferred to a higher layer of existence (beyond lower world comprehension and description) where concepts are visualised; Lower layer world, their fate and plot (including the time and space of the universes, mental, spiritual and conceptual realms, higher dimensions, nothingness, non-dualism, the planes with no space and time, and endless possibilities and impossibilities in the context of all this) are considered as a nothing more than a fiction and manifested in the form of crystals (Kakera), books and chessboards that even exalted regular humans can manipulate via just their hands, but a witch can create the worlds, and rewrite the plot itself in a far more advanced manner; All of the higher layers exist on the background of the Sea of Nothingness, and the beings of the higher layers may exists directly within this sea, and they adapt to the pressure due to mental and spiritual evolution, even if their bodies and souls will be erased to nothing beyond the entire infinite hierarchy of stories and dimensions, they can still return (high-godly regeneration) if they continue to think and determine their forms (a single being can have several bodily manifestations simultaneously); Can deny aspects of reality using the red and blue truth which can also be used as Conceptual weapons that higher beings, even with high-godly regeneration, cannot easily recover Attack Potency: City level (Destroyed Rokenjima). Possibly Complex Multiverse level (Her own magic, the multi-layered worlds contraction technique can match Beatrice's endless magic and affect higher dimensional beings) | At least High Complex Multiverse level (Destroyed several goats whom were slowly destroying Beatrice's catbox) to Hyperverse level (Destroyed the glass of the Cathedral where she skewered Erika on her spear, can destroy a city on the scale of the Golden Land, manifested in Aurora's study and the City of books) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (She was able to react to and dodge Beatrice's lightning bolts, and even their regular telekinesis/flight is easily at least around 11 km/s) | Immeasurable (Fought Erika in the Cathedral and the Golden Land, defeated the theatre goats in the meta world) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Unknown | At least High Complex Multiversal to Hyperversal Durability: City level | At least High Complex Multiverse level to Hyperverse level (Was completely immune to Bernkastel's attacks through Ange's endless nine). Outerverse level for her fundamental nature/via regeneration (As long as she can think and recall her form, even if erased to a realm beyond the infinite dimensional hierarchy she can exist in a state of nothingness and return) Stamina: Superhuman | Inexhaustible (Depends on the will and determination of her types of thoughts) Range: At least a few kilometers | Complex Multiversal to Hyperversal (Her energy covered the entire Cathedral, she dwarfed entire hyperversal sized universes in Aurora's Study and the City of Books) Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Very high. A good psychologist and actor. Weaknesses: Her magic depends on her faith in it; she limits herself to finite magic despite achieving the level of an endless witch to maintain her morals regarding the preservation of life | Boredom and the possibility of losing her faith, dependence on Battler, Beatrice and Ange Notable Attacks / Techniques: '- Endless Magic:' Virgilia's magic. It has the power to infinitely restore a destroyed or broken object, or make something infinitely expand, or change the value of 1 to infinity. '- Truths:' Truths are moves used in debates between human and witches, while they're arguments they usually take the form of powerful conceptual weapons that damage the concept of her target. Because truth is a conceptual move, it cannot be avoided, but can be confronted with other truths. *'Blue Truth:' It's used as a theory that works as counter argument to the opponent's statement. It usually takes the form of a stake that impales the opponent; the opponent cannot remove the stake without countering the Blue Truth's argument using the Red Truth. The Blue Truth must abide by the Red Truth. Although a single Blue Truth isn't lethal, enough will eventually deny the concept of Virgilia's opponent, killing them. *'Red Truth:' Anything said in red is an undeniable, absolute truth that cannot be denied, and does not need to be backed up by proof, although it is impossible to lie using the Red Truth. However, a Red Truth can be interpreted in many different ways. Key: Piece Virgila | Higher Layers: Meta World/Cathedral/Golden Land/Aurora's Study/City of Books Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Umineko no Naku Koro ni Category:When They Cry Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Female Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Concept Users Category:Immortals Category:Invisibility Users Category:Summoners Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 1